The present technology relates to an image pickup device, a method of manufacturing the image pickup device, and an electronic apparatus.
In an electronic apparatus with an image pickup function such as a digital still camera and a digital video camera, a solid-state image pickup device such as a charge coupled device (CCD) and a complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) image sensor is typically used.
In general, in the CMOS image sensor, a pixel-sharing technique is often adopted to maximize a photodiode aperture ratio, to go with a finer pixel size. In this pixel-sharing technique, an area occupied by elements except the photodiode in a pixel section is minimized by sharing a transistor between a plurality of pixels, so that the area of the photodiode is secured. For example, characteristics such as a saturated charge amount and sensitivity of the photodiode may be improved by utilizing the pixel-sharing technique.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Nos. 2010-147965, 2010-212288, 2007-115994, and 2011-049446 may disclose layouts of various pixel sections in CMOS image sensors to which a pixel-sharing technique is applied.